You Complete Me
by LexieAnnMalfoy
Summary: Sequel to What Do I Have To Do? I'm not really going to give you a summary for I don't want to spoil the story for you or What Do I Have To Do? For those who haven't read it.


**You Complete Me **

**By: LexieAnnMalfoy**

**Disclaimer: ****This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. The song What Do I Have To Do? and You Complete Me By Stabbing Westward. Here's You Complete Me .com/watch?v=RyCWdVNsSx8**

**Summary: Sequel to What Do I Have To Do? I'm not really going to give you a summary for I don't want to spoil the story for you or What Do I Have To Do? For those who haven't read it. **

**A/N: Thank you to all review first story. Also the last two books don't count in this story. Also you will need to read What Do I Have To Do? to understand this story. I also would like to let you know all mistakes are mine and I'm not great with grammar or spelling so there may be some. **

_I am lost in the darkness  
Between two worlds and here I'm struggling  
_

Draco didn't know where he was all he knew or saw was darkness. Did the obliviate charm go wrong? Or did he truly make himself forget everything that he was now lost deep in his mind.

_You're the light that I've been seeking  
'Cause my whole life there's been something missing _

Harry Potter was a handsome boy with pitch-black hair with the just shagged look, bright emerald eyes, and sun kiss quidditch tone body. Only Harry didn't think he was handsome. He found his hair to be a bird's nest, his eyes a dull green, and his body to be to skinny.

Harry was also stubborn, oblivious, and has away of convincing his self some people were evil and can never change. These three problems were the reasons why Harry had spit in Draco Malfoy's face after that all-so-amazing kiss they share. Now Harry actually likes the Slytherin Prince, but the problem was he made himself believe, that said prince, will never chance his scales.

The kiss was like a dream but afterwards the only thing Harry could think of was Malfoy was going to laugh in his face then run to his Slytherin friends and tell them about how he, Draco Malfoy, made Harry Potter cum in his pants. So Harry did the only thing he can think of before Malfoy had a chance to laugh in his face. Only Harry was to oblivious to look back and see Malfoy fall to the floor in tears, to stubborn to believe Draco Malfoy could actually like him back, and convince himself Malfoy will always be a evil Slytherin.

_Only you  
Can make me whole  
Just one touch  
And you complete me_

It was Saturday morning in the Gryffindor tower, Harry love Saturday morning's him and Ron will log on the wizard world wide web and watch Saturday morning cartoons. Harry had once mentioned to Ron that it was a muggle child tradition to sit around a television, with a bowl of cereal, and watch cartoons on Saturday. He had also said he always wish to join, well not join, Dudley every Saturday morning when he was young.

So it can to be, after the defeat of Voldemort, the wizarding world decided to introduce muggles way of life. It started with every child, who wasn't raised around muggles, now had to take Muggle Studies as a main class. The muggle-raised students didn't get off easy they had to take a Magical Tradition class where they learn about the wizard world tradition and what not.

Hermione had invented a spell to aloud muggle technology to work on excess wizarding magic flowing around. Now every Common, even Slytherin, had muggle televisions and laptops for Muggle Studies Homework.

This Saturday was no different than the others since the beginning of the school year, Ron and Harry would order some breakfast from the house-elves and turn on the flat screen television and watch cartoons.

_Only you  
Can make me whole  
Just one touch  
And you complete me _

Pansy and Blaise were the ones to find Draco unconscious in his dorm. They had quickly called their head of the house Severus Snape to help. When Snape arrive to the scene he started checking over the body and asking the other two Slytherins if they seen anything. When both said they just came upon him, Severus then levitate the unconscious blonde to the infirmary were the two best friends waited to hear the news on their friend.

Blaise and Pansy watch Professors Snape, McGonagall, Flitwick, Madam Pomfrey, and Headmaster Dumbledore run back n' forward to Draco's bed, well not running really but they were in a hustle. They each try to listen in on what each older Wizards and Witch was saying.

"It seems he's in a coma state sir." Madam Pomfrey whispers.

"Can you detect what cause it?" Dumbledore ask the nurse.

"Well sir, no I can not detect the cause, but whatever spell must have been to powerful for it completely erase the information in the cerebral cortex. I'm afraid I can't fix it" Pomfrey said.

"Who would want to do that the boy." McGonagall whispers in hush tones.

Pansy and Blaise share a look, "Um…Professors, we may know who." Pansy said.

The Professors, the Headmaster, and Madam Pomfrey turn to look at the Slytherin duo, "And Miss. Parkinson who do you believe did this?" Headmaster Dumbledore asked.

"Draco sir." Pansy said in whisper tone.

"Parkinson what makes you think, my Godson, will use a spell like that on himself?" Snape snap at Pansy.

"Harry Potter, Professor sir." Pansy said.

"Potter!" Snape holler, "I knew it was Potter that would do something like this to Draco." Snape stated angry.

"No sir, it wasn't Potter who did it, but Draco's love for Potter." Blaise bravely corrected his Head of House.

"His love for Potter, what you talking about Zabini?" Snape snap again at his student.

"He, I believe, is talking about the crush Mr. Malfoy has on Mr. Potter for quite sometime now." Dumbledore state as though everyone in the room knew, with a tinkle in his blue eyes.

"Why didn't I know this?" Snape ask the duo.

"You knew Severus, you just didn't want to believe." Dumbledore answers for the two Slytherins.

Snape roll his eyes, an unlike Snape thing, while muttering under his breath about old coots that shouldn't be Headmasters. Draco couldn't love Potter it just wasn't his Godson. He thought more about it and more about Draco when it came to Potter. It was like lighting struck in his head, Draco did love Potter, and every time Potter walk into the room he remembers the Slytherin boy eyes becoming bright.

Severus Snape then knew he had to handle Potter on his own, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Flitwick, and Pomfrey would just let the boy go on doing whatever he wanted. Snape was going to make sure the boy felt guilty about what he did to Draco.

_Rescue me from this black hole  
That sucked me in and left me dying  
You're the truth that I've been seeking  
'Cause my whole life I've been lying_

Harry and Hermione were trying to tell Ron about Spider-Man and how he really wasn't a spider or real so there wasn't anything to fear, when Professor Snape came into the Gryffindor Common Room. Now when other students said that they've seen Severus Snape at his madness, never truly seen it, until now. Snape was so angry at the moment his eyes were pitch black, his robes and hair were blowing wildly around him.

"Potter!, How can you be so self-centered, stubborn, child." Snape said angry.

"What you talking about, Professor?" Harry gave the Potions Master a confuse look.

"Draco in the infirmary because of you."

"Me, what did I do?" Harry asked all worried hoping Snape didn't know about the kiss, at same time worried about Draco.

"You're the reason that Draco is in a coma." Snape said to the confuse boy.

"A…a…coma but...I…I…didn't do anything." Harry shakily said, worry about how hard he pushed Malfoy against the wall last night. Hermione look at Harry with her speculating look, Harry knew she would be beating him down with questions later.

"That why he's in there because you did nothing, but be cruel, close-minded child." Snape said with spitefulness.

"But how could that put Malfoy in the hospital?" Ron spoke up, the first time, out of his fear he had since Snape enter the room.

"He use some spell that completely erase the information in his cerebral cortex all because the famous Potter cruelty." Snape snap out at Ron, while Hermione gasp and Harry's eye to start to leek tears.

Severus Snape seem to be satisfied with the turn of events twirl about and left the Gryffindor Common Room in the same fashion he came in.

_Only you  
Can make me whole  
_

Harry couldn't breathe, he didn't know what to think or say. Draco Malfoy had put himself in a coma to because of Harry, what is one suppose to think or say about that. Harry, Ron and Hermione were still sitting where Snape had left them, but Harry had just told them of his crush on Malfoy, and small details of what happen in the corridor the night before. Harry told them he didn't believe Draco was truly into frottage because he liked him. Harry was afraid to hear Draco mock him when it was all over and that it was just a joke. Ron was looking at Harry with shock and dismay he couldn't believe his best friend liked the ferret-face git, while Hermione was looking as though she already knew.

"Well I already figure you liked Malfoy, what with the way you look at him all the time, it was obvious." Ron turns to give his girlfriend the shock and dismay look also seem to say 'you knew and didn't tell me'. Hermione gave him that 'it was not my secret to tell' look, while Harry blush at being so obvious.

Ron turn to Harry, "You like Malfoy and didn't think to tell me."

"Ron I know you, soon as I tell you I have a crush on Draco Malfoy, you'll think I've been put under a love spell or something." Harry said in exasperating tones.

"But Harry, it could be true he Malfoy after all." Ron said in a 'duh' like voice.

"Don't worry Ron, Harry's not under any spell or love potion I checked." Hermione said giving her boyfriend a look that said 'really Ron'.

"When you check?" Harry asks the bushy-haired girl.

"When I realize you liked him, I didn't want you to know, just in case you like him for real."

Harry look at Hermione with a confuse look "but how did you do the test on me with my knowing it?" he asked the smartest of the trio.

"The test is just a simple spell, called 'malum duco', that glows blue if one is under the influence of any spell or potion and it will glow green if one is not." Hermione explain the test to the boys with a look in her brown eyes that said 'you should know this'.

"Oh" is all Harry could say to that, "What should I do about Draco?" Harry asked his best friends.

"That's for you to decide, and I'll do it soon if I were you." Hermione said with her 'you'll listen to me if you know any better' voice, that she must have learn from Mrs. Weasley.

Harry turn to Ron asking him the same question, the red head could not help for his girlfriend stood up from her seat and told her boyfriend, "Ronald if you help him I will with hold any kind of sex from you until we are married." Harry blush at the bold statement while Ron pout and gave Harry that 'I'm sorry but its sex' look.

Harry laughed, with the blush still staining his cheeks, "Its okay Ron, I get it."

"Harry how can you get it, your virgin." Hermione said.

"Okay so I don't get it, but you don't have to tell the whole Common Room." Harry said has he motion to Lavender and Parvati who were pointing at Harry and whispering. It was Hermione's turn to blush has she said sorry to the green eyed boy.

_Just one touch  
And you complete me_

The rest of the day did not go well for Harry; he worried endlessly about Draco and what to do. To top it off Lavender, Parvati, along with Ginny bug him all day asking him if he wanted to have sex with them. Harry knew for a fact the girls just wanted to be the first to have sex with the boy who lived, not Harry so he turn them down. When Ginny had ask was the most greatest part of the day, for Ron's face had turned a bright red before he started yelling at his little sister, and how she to young for sex. Ginny then told him how she wasn't to young and lost her virginity the year before to Dean, Ron got madder and redder after that.

Now that Harry can finally rest for the night he couldn't sleep not with the guy he likes in a coma because something he did. Or didn't do. Was he really being that cruel to Draco, and why didn't he notice Draco liked him back. But has he thought back on the pervious day he realizes how cruel and dense he was. Harry sat up in his bed; the song Draco sang coming back to his mind. Grabbing his laptop, he bought the pervious summer, Harry looked up the song.

"What was it called again?" Harry bit his bottom lip in thought, "Oh yeah 'What Do I Have to Do?' by who though?" The name of the band still drawing a blank in his mind, "Maybe if I just put the title in I can still find the song." Sure enough a song called 'What Do I Have To Do?' By Stabbing Westward show up, "Stabbing Westward, yes that the band's name." Harry downloads the song and quickly puts up a silencing charm around his bed curtains.

When the song ended with it final words _"To Forget about You"_ , Harry couldn't help to cry, he really was the reason Draco in the coma. The Slytherin did it to forget about him. Crystal tears follow out of his emerald orbs. Harry knew one thing right now he had to go see Draco, he quickly rip the curtains apart throwing on his invisibility cloak before making his way down to the infirmary.

_Only you  
_

Draco didn't like the darkness it was frightening, he felt like there were things touching and crawling on him. It was also very lonesome; all he wanted was for strong arms of someone to hold him but he couldn't remember whom arms they were, just bright green eyes. _  
_

_Can make me whole_

Harry made it in the to the walls of the infirmary with no trouble, he then saw the closed white curtains of the only occupied bed, knowing for sure it was Draco's bed he walks towards it. Draco looks like a angel sleeping there with his pale features, his lovely pink lips, and his pale hair spread across the pillow like a halo. Harry reached out to touch Draco's hand, covering Draco's smaller pale hand with his, much bigger tan hand.

_Just one touch_

Draco felt the light before he saw the tiny hole through the darkness. His hand tingle and it was warmer than the normal cold he was used to. Draco got up from his position in the darkness, and walked towards the light. _  
_

_And you complete me_

Harry jump when he felt the hand under his twitch. "Draco?"

_Only you _

"Draco?" The voice out of the silence darkness petrified the blond as he walked towards the light that became bigger with the spoken name. A name came to his mind, that he knew belong with the voice, "Harry…"

_Can make me whole _

"Draco? Can you hear me?" Harry asks has he grab Draco's arm and shook him lightly. Harry Gryffindor impulse kicks in and he couldn't hinder himself from leaning forward, eyes open and filled with love as he bowed and pressed his lips to Draco's in a soft kiss. 

_Just one touch_

"Draco? Can you hear me?" the voice he knew belong to Harry, who ever he is, through the light that grew brighter with each word Harry spoke. Draco felt heat on his arm, then this lips has they started to tingle and spread the heat thought out his body. The bright light envelop him…

_And you complete me _

At first nothing happened and Harry's heart drop, but then there was a tremble, a purr, the sweet lips below his coming to life and warming as they brushed along his own. Bright gray eyes fluttered and blinked, lengthy lashes framing wide eyes as Draco opened them, looking up with bewilderment at the man above him. "Potter, what going on?"

"You were in a coma, they said you did a spell on yourself." Draco narrows his eyes in thought trying to remember what spell he did himself. Then the memories came back to him the kiss, the words, his thoughts before Obliviating himself all came rushing back.

He shoves Harry of the bed, "What you doing here Potter."

"I came to see if you were okay, I was worried about you." Harry said as he stood up from the floor.

"YOU WERE WORRIED ABOUT ME, WHAT GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO WORRY ABOUT ME!" Draco yelled, "WE'RE NOT FRIENDS, WE'LL NEVER BE FRIENDS."

Harry look to the floor and whisper, "No were not friends, and I don't want to be friends. _God I pray you find me worthy of the right to stand beside you and of your truth and of your passion of the right to sleep beside you." _

"_Only you can make me whole, just one touch and you complete me_." Draco whispered back.

Harry grin at his whisper words as he brought his fingers to remove some of Draco's white flaxen hair from his cheek. Resting his palm there, he traced his thumb over Draco's lips. Harry leaned over; he pressed his soft lips to Draco's. The Slytherin eyes fluttered closed as Harry's tongue licked his lips probing for access. Parting his lips, a shudder runs down Draco's spine as the dark hair boy's gifted tongue caressed his.

As Draco was getting lost in their sensual play, Harry's hand left his cheek and journey to the back of his neck, pulling the flaxen hair boy closer, deepening the kiss. Draco groan faintly as Harry's tongue leisurely explore Draco's mouth, his hand caressing his covered back coming to rest on the bow of Draco's ass.

"Clothes…to…many…clothes." Draco moan between kisses. Harry chuckle as he pulled away and lifted the infirmary nightgown from Draco's body. "You now." Draco pouts.

"Someone in a hurry." Harry laughed out as he lifted his shirt from his lean chest. Taking down his pajamas pants and boxers next. He looks down noticing Draco still wearing his own underpants. "Now you're wearing to much clothes."

Once Draco's last piece of clothing was off Harry went back to kissing him. Harry swallowed the loud moan that escaped Draco's mouth as he pulled their hips forward and their cocks rubbing against each other. The Gryffindor smile against the blonde's lips as Harry push him onto his back and covered Draco's body with his. 

Draco's arms envelop around the black hair boy's back as his lips left Draco's to trek over his jaw and down his neck, licking and sucking, leaving tiny marks claiming him. Harry thrust against him making him whimper as Harry made his way down Draco's torso, taking heed to kiss, lick and bite Draco's nipples to jagged points.

Draco's hands grip his shaggy ebony hair as he left a wet trail over Draco's stomach. The Slytherin's cock was wet with pre-cum as Harry's by passed it, spreading his legs wide Harry nibbled at his inner thighs before taking his balls into Harry's mouth and sucking on them. 

He moans loudly as he felt Harry lick up his shaft and take the tip of his cock in his mouth, tonguing Draco's slit tasting his juices. Draco heard him mumble something before descending on his cock. At the same time he felt a slick figure tease his hole before pushing in. Draco arched against that invading digit then pushed on it trying to take in more. 

As he slipped another one into Draco, he let go of his cock and started working his way back up Draco's body as he stretched him, getting him ready for his solid, lengthy limb. By the time he made his way back to the blonde's mouth Harry was pulling three of his fingers out of Draco's hole, making him groan at the loss. He whisper a spell and then generously coated his hard cock, positioning himself at Draco's entrance. 

Kissing him, Harry pushed in gradually and gently. He pushed till he was buried in him to the hilt. Harry waited till Draco signal his acceptance before Harry started his dawdling, sensual thrusts. 

Soon Draco was clawing at his flawless back as Harry's thrusts became faster and deeper. The ebony hair boy's mouth claiming his as Harry repetitively hit Draco's prostate, bringing him closer to completion. 

Draco started feeling a breathtaking heat pooling in his abdomen as Harry thrusts became harder. One last hit against that bundle of nerves sent him over the rim, covering their abdomens in the sticky essence. Three thrusts later Harry was filling Draco's hole with his hot semen. He collapsed on top of the Slytherin. They held each other close as they waited for their breathing to return to normal. 

Once they had their breathing under control, Harry lifted his lips to Draco's once more kissing him delicately but thorough. When they parted Harry whispered a cleaning spell, wiping away their sticky mess. He then rolled onto his back bringing Draco with him. Laying his head on Harry's chest they intertwined their limbs together as best they could.

_Only you  
Can make me whole  
_

__ "So how you feeling?" Harry asked as he smiles while wiping at the blonde hair stuck to Draco's forehead.

"Like I just woke up from the greatest dream ever." Draco said with a breathily moan.

Harry looked at Draco with guilt and worry, "I'm sorry about last night, I shouldn't have been so rude."

"It's fine, well maybe not, I mean it hurt a lot, but at least you're here now. You are here now with me right?" As Draco ramble, Harry saw really saw the first time how vulnerable Draco is.

"Yeah, I'm here." Harry said as he lightly kissed Draco's lips.

Once they parted Draco asked, "Will you stay here, tonight, with me."

"I love to but we should put are clothes back on. Don't want Madam Pomfrey to catch us this way." With those words they dress back in their clothes, then the two cuddle closer together and slept the rest of the night away all worries left for tomorrow.

_Just one touch  
And you complete me_

The two boy's bolt up from the infirmary bed the next morning to the sound of Madam Pomfrey screams and yell's of Snape, "POTTER, WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MR. MALFOY'S BED?" Then seem to notice Draco awake and blushing he said, "Oh, Mr. Malfoy you're wake. How did this happen?"

Draco shrugged his shoulders and turn to look at Harry, "I don't know Uncle Severus, I woke up and Harry was here."

Snape turns to Harry, "Well Potter, how did you wake him?"

"I…um… just kiss him and he woke." Harry said with a blushed.

"Interesting, a kiss you say?" Both boys jump at the voice their Headmaster, not noticing him standing behind Madam Pomfrey.

"Yes, sir." Harry said with a blush.

"Mr. Malfoy, do you know what spell was cast on you?" Dumbledore asked the blonde Slytherin.

"Obliviate." Draco said quietly.

"And if it's not to bold, did you try to Obliviate Harry from your mind?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes, I did." Draco said as he bow his head. Harry reach over to rub his back.

The Headmaster turn to Pomfrey and Snape, "Do you think it's possible Mr. Malfoy was under the Sleeping Beauty spell."

Inset of Snape or Pomfrey speaking up Harry spoke, "Sleeping Beauty sir, like the muggle fairytale."

"All muggle fairytales are base on true stories in the wizarding world, everyone know this Potter." Snape said with a duh sound in his voice.

Harry turn to Dumbledore with questioning eyes, "Severus is right, most muggle fairytales are base on true stories. Like all stories over time the true story becomes lost." Dumbledore sat down on the chair next to Draco's bed, "The true story of Sleeping Beauty is what most would call today a love triangle between to wizards and a witch…"

_Only you  
Can make me whole_

**Once upon a time, in a place not to far from here, there lived a beautiful witch princess with long blond hair and bright brown eyes by the name of Elizerine. Elizerine was in love with peasant wizard name Daliam. Elizerine and Daliam were about to marry, when came along an evil prince wizard by the name of Angward, who fell madly in love with the blond hair princess. When he went to her parents for her hands in marriage Angward was turn down. After he was turn down he used a love potion on the Princess but a potion could not make her forget her love for Daliam. When Angward realizes this he used a memory charm on her to forget Daliam. But like all magic when dealing with love or life it backfire and the beautiful Elizerine was put in an eternal sleep. Angward still not wanting to give the Princess up lock her in the highest tower, in the most terrain land, and one of the nastiest magical creatures guarding her. **

** Upon hearing of his beloved's fate Daliam went on a long journey to rescue her. He traveled far and wide, through blazing heats, freezing colds, the highest mounts, and through deepest waters. Upon reaching the tower he found a great dragon guarding the tower. Using the power of his love for Elizerine and the enchanted sword given to him by Elizerine kingdom he defeated the dragon. When he reached the top of the tower there guarding her door was Angward the battle didn't last long, and Angward died by the sword that took his dragon. When Daliam went upon his beloved's bed he lean down to kiss her and upon the kiss Elizerine woke. And of course like most fairytales they live happily ever after. **

_Just one touch  
And you complete me_

"But sir, what happen? Why did a kiss wake her up?" Harry asked Dumbledore after he told the story.

"It was told that when Angward Obliviate Daliam's memory from Elizerine's mind, he did not erased Daliam's memory but his half of his soul in Elizerine." Dumbledore look at Harry and Draco, "It said that there is one person out there that is your other half, your soulmate. Daliam was Elizerine's other half her soulmate. So when Daliam half was erased she was put in a eternal sleep until the souls can reunite again with love's true kiss."

At this story Draco and Harry blush trying not to look at each other or the other Wizards in the room. Harry then decides to reach his hand under the covers for Draco's. Making the blonde blush harder. "It looks like you're stuck with me, Malfoy."

Draco did a very unMalfoy thing, he smile, "I'm fine with that, Potter. Very fine with it."

_Just one touch And you complete me_

Later during the weekend Harry, Draco, Hermione, Ron, Pansy, and Blaise were sitting by the fire in the Room of Requirement. "Oh My Merlin that is the romantic story ever." Pansy gush in a Pansy like way, that the Gryffindors weren't use to. The Gryffindors look at her in wonderment.

"I believe you just met the real Pansy, guys." Blaise said between laughs. Pansy gave her boyfriend a pout before hitting him on the head. The group broke out in laughter.

"I have to agree though it is a romantic story," Hermione said while turning to Harry, "You and Draco are soulmate. Most people spend all their lives looking for something like that."

Draco and Harry smile softy at each other while reaching for their hands out for the other. "Yeah I guess that makes us lucky." Harry said in a voice that matches his soft smile.

_Just one touch And you complete m_e

Later that night still in the Room of Requirement, Draco and Harry lay alone on a king size four-poster bed. The bed was cover in black sheets with silver lining. The both boys were entwined in each other.

"You know your friends aren't half bad." Draco said from his position on Harry's chest.

Harry couldn't help to laugh, "Yours aren't half bad either."

"I'm think we are going to cause some chaos among the other students." Draco said with a big smile that told Harry he was happy they were going to cause chaos.

"You sound to happy about that," Harry sat up on the bed bring Draco with him, "Are you worried at all what other people will think? And what about you parents?" Harry asked in a serious tone.

Draco sighed, "Yeah I'm worried, but my mum loves me and already knows about the big crush I have on you. My dad on the other hand will freak out but he's locked up so no real worries there."

Draco reach out to grab Harry's hand noticing the worry look on his face, "What about the other people, I don't think the wizarding world going to take this to kindly."

"Hey we have each other, and Pansy, Blaise, Hermione, Ron, and not to mention the whole Hogwarts staff to back us up." Draco said with a smirk, "Well I don't know about Uncle Severus."

"He doesn't like me very much." Harry said with a small pout.

Draco laughed, "Not so much, no, but why do you care?"

"I don't know why, I think its just because I never gave him a reason to hate me." Harry said with a sighed.

Draco smiled at Harry as he leans in to kiss him Harry settled back into the pillow and then pulled Draco down for a deep kiss. Harry really knew how to kiss. Draco kept kissing Harry as he silently performed a Lubrication Charm, and pushed two slick fingers inside Harry. Harry moaned, writhing beneath Draco's touch, in search of further contact.

At the point when Draco felt that he was about to go mad if he wasn't inside Harry, he removed his fingers, shifting his hips closer to the other man's stunning arse. When he at long last pressed himself within his lover, Draco briefly thought he was going to pass out. Certainly this was too good. Draco had never thought sex was all it was crack up to be until he got together with Harry. They had been blessed enough to meet their match, and there was no way Draco was going to let Harry go. 

Harry moaned and grasped at the bed sheets, arching his back to let Draco in deeper. Draco reached between them to fondle his lover's rock hard cock, loving the way Harry whimpered at his touch, loving that he was able to give so much pleasure to the guy he's been in love with forever. Draco could feel the temperature rising in his skin, and he struggled to keep himself in control.

In just a couple of minutes Harry quiver and tighten, crying out Draco's name to the night, as he came in Draco's hand. Draco slammed into his lover one more time before he was overwhelmed by his own orgasm. It was like thrilling shock of satisfaction rippling throughout his whole body; it was like he and Harry were the same person for a instant, merged together by ecstasy. Draco collapsed bonelessly onto the other man's chest, fighting to catch his breath.

Harry reach out to brush the silver hairs form Draco's faces "I love you," he whispered.

Draco kissed skin between his boyfriend's shoulder blades. "I know. I love you too," he said with a big grin on his face.

And here we end the story of the sleeping beauty that woke up from true love's kiss.

_Just one touch  
And you complete me_

The End.

A/N: I'm sorry it took me so long to put up this story, life and writer's block got in the way. This story could of went in two different ways I could of wrote a story about Draco forgetting Harry or one were he forgot everyone but Harry. But I always loved the story of Sleeping Beauty and I thought go this direction will be different. Some of the idea's for this story came from Sleeping Beauty or the end of season two Joss Whedon's Dollhouse. The story about Elizerine, Daliam, and Angward is mine also the names are made up and are Anagrams of other names. Hope you enjoy the squeal to What Do I Have To Do? -LexieAnnMalfoy


End file.
